Central to the accuracy and reliability of any animal study is the caliber and consistency of the animals' husbandry and health monitoring. The importance of these matters is heightened in the context of a service center such as the UC MMPC, which receives mice with a wide variety of genetic and/or nutritional challenges from many different investigators and institutions. Also central to MMPC function and investigator satisfaction is efficient and effective communication of information between LAMS facility personnel at the investigator and Center institutions so as to expedite the transfer of investigators' animals for phenotype analysis in a timely manner. Thus Core B, Animal Care and Husbandry, remains a critical part of the UC MMPC, as it has been since the Center's inception in 2001. There are three broad, long-range aims of this Core: Specific Aim 1: To coordinate and facilitate the transfer of animals from investigator's institutions to the University of Cincinnati Lab Animal Medicine Services (LAMS) Department and ultimately the UC MMPC housing area. Standard Operating Procedures of the UC MMPC and LAMS department for receiving animals from outside institutions are educated to our users. Specific Aim 2: To communicate with the UC LAMS and veterinary staff to select appropriate quarantine protocols for investigator mice upon receipt, and to jointly monitor the health and husbandry of the mice during the transition period from arrival to incorporation into the MMPC. The Animal Care and Husbandry Core also coordinates with the investigator to return (or destroy) animal carcasses after terminal procedures. Specific Aim 3: The Animal Care and Husbandry Core will continue to provide specialized husbandry service prior to delivery of mice to service Cores, as requested by specific investigators or Core Directors. These include administering specialized diets and monitoring weight gain, phlebotomy service for multiple tests, breeding service of mice such as when age-sensitive phenotypes are expected, and purchasing control mice from standard suppliers when necessary.